barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Playing Music Video with Friends
Playing Music Video with Friends is the 25th episode from Season 6 of Barney and Friends. It is a remake of the Season 3 episode The Music Video. Plot Chip and Kim could Curtis, Angela and Stephen play music video with Hannah, Luci, Emily, Jill, Beth, Tracy, Kristen, Mario, Laura, Marcella, Tina, Ryan, Sarah, Kami, Whitney and Robert Kelly, Maria, David, Kristen, Keesha, Jeff and Danny. Cast *Barney *Chip *Kim *Emily *Hannah *Curtis *Stephen *Ryan *Luci *Tina *Maria *Beth *Tracy *Michael *Scott *Angela *Gianna *Nick *Carlos *Kristen *Jill *Shawn *Mario *Claire *Keesha *Kelly *David *Jeff *Laura *Marcella *Sarah *Kami *Whitney *Danny *Robert *Douglas *Rhonda Songs #Barney Theme Song #Kookaburra (Guitar Verison) (Performed by: Chip, Curtis, Hannah, Stephen, Ryan, Luci, Tina, Maria, Beth, Tracy, Michael, Scott, Angela, Gianna,Kristen, Jill, Shawn, Mario, Claire, Keesha, Kelly, David, Jeff, Laura, Marcella, Sarah, Kami, Whitney, Danny and Robert) #Old King Cole (Performed by: Barney, Chip, Kim, Emily Hannah, Curtis, Stephen, Ryan, Luci, Tina, Maria, Beth, Tracy, Michael, Scott, Angela, Gianna, Kristen, Jill, Shawn, Mario, Claire, Keesha, Kelly, David, Jeff, Laura, Marcella, Sarah, Kami, Whitney, Danny and Robert) #Good Manners (Performed by: Barney, Chip, Kim, Emily, Hannah, Curtis, Stephen, Ryan, Luci, Tina, Maria, Beth, Tracy, Michael, Scott, Angela, Gianna, Kristen, Jill, Shawn, Mario, Claire, Keesha, Kelly, David, Jeff, Laura, Marcella, Sarah, Kami, Whitney, Danny and Robert) #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Performed by: Chip, Kim, Emily, Hannah, Curtis, Stephen, Ryan, Luci, Tina, Maria, Beth, Tracy, Michael, Scott, Angela, Gianna, Kristen, Jill, Shawn, Mario, Claire, Keesha, Kelly, David, Jeff, Laura, Marcella, Sarah, Kami, Whitney, Danny, Robert, Douglas and Rhonda) #Happin' Dancin (Performed by: Barney) #Chopsticks (Performed by: Chip, Stephen, Ryan, Luci, Tina, Maria, Michael, Scott, Angela, Gianna, Kristen, Kami, Shawn, Mario, Claire, Keesha, Kelly, David, Jeff, Danny, Hannah and Kim) #Looby Loo (Performed by: Chip, Kim, Emily, Hannah, Curtis, Stephen, Ryan, Luci, Tina, Maria, Beth, Tracy, Michael, Scott, Angela, Gianna, Kristen, Jill, Shawn, Mario, Claire, Keesha, Kelly, David, Jeff, Laura, Marcella, Sarah, Kami, Whitney, Danny, Robert, Douglas and Rhonda) #When I Grow Up (Performed by: Barney, Chip, Kim, Emily, Hannah, Curtis, Stephen, Ryan, Luci, Tina, Maria, Beth, Tracy, Michael, Scott, Angela, Gianna, Kristen, Jill, Shawn, Mario, Claire, Keesha, David, Jeff, Laura, Marcella, Sarah, Kami, Whitney, Danny and Robert) #Hooray For Moms and Dads (Performed by: Barney, Chip, Kim, Emily, Hannah, Curtis, Stephen, Ryan, Luci, Tina,Maria, Beth, Tracy, Michael, Scott, Angela, Gianna, Kristen, Jill, Shawn, Mario, Claire, Keesha, Kelly, David, Jeff, Laura, Marcella, Sarah, Kami, Whitney, Danny and Robert) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Chip, Kim, Emily, Hannah, Curtis, Stephen, Ryan, Luci, Tina, Maria, Beth, Tracy, Michael, Scott,Angela, Gianna, Kristen, Jill, Shawn, Mario, Claire, Keesha, Kelly, David, Jeff, Laura, Marcella, Sarah, Kami, Whitney, Danny and Robert) Trivia *Chip wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a hair-style. *Emily wear the same clothes from Round and Round We Go. And a pony tail. *Hannah wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a long hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. *Ryan wear the same clothes from Let's Go to the Firehouse!. And a short hair. *Luci wear the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two long hairstyles. *Tina wear the same clothes from Barney Goes To School. And a curly tail. *Maria wear the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. *Beth wear the same clothes from Spring Into Fun!. And a pony tail. *Tracy wear the same clothes from Full Team Ahead. And a hairstyle. *Michael wear the same clothes from A Splash Party Please!. And a short hair. *Scott wear the same clothes from All Aboard!. And a short hair. *Angela wear the same clothes from A Little Big Day. And a long hair. *Gianna wear the same clothes from It's Your Birthday, Barney! . And a long hair. *Nick wear the same clothes from It's Showtime!. And a short hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a two hairstyle. *Jill wear the same clothes from Be My Valentine, Love, Barney. And a little long hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. *Mario wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Fairy Tale. And a short hair. *Claire wear the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail hair. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a pony tail. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *David wear the same clothes from Home, Safe Home. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Easy Does It!. And a short hair. *Laura wear the same clothes from Imagine That!. And a two pony tail. *Marcella wear the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a long style hair. *Sarah wear the same clothes from This Way In! This Way Out!. And a long hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from Look What I Can Do!. And a little long hair. *Withney wear the same clothes from Making A Move! (2005). And a little long hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a short hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Oh, Brother... She's My Sister. And a short hair. *Douglas wear the same black shirt and white pants. And a short hair. *Rhonda wear the same brown shirt and white pants. And a pony tail. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "A Different Kind of Mystery". *Danny is the sixth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. THE End. *At the end of the barney doll with a guitar. *This group (Emily, Kim and Danny) also appeared in Safety First and Seven Days A Week. with Robert. *This group (Danny, Chip and Emily) also appeared in Ready, Set, Go! with Keesha. *This group (Chip, Kim, Emily and Danny) also appeared in Goldilocks and the Three Bears. with Hannah and Curtis. *The Garry Potts director is the same from "Barney Goes to School". *The same happy dancing shoes that Barney wears used in this episode was also seen in "On Again, Off Again". *This is the only appearances of Douglas and Rhonda. *On November 1, 2012, There's gonna be a short credts on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights and wave the left hand. the second one is barney doll with a guitar. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Beach Party". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Count Me In!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "It's Home to Me!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "You Are Special". Locations #Playground #Treehouse #School Classroom Barney & His Friends I love you (Playing Music Video with Friends' version) Transcript *Chip: Barney, i'm so glad we were play music video and play them. *Barney: That's great! *Kim: I really glad you liked to playing music video guitar. And i'll play the piano. *Barney: Very good. Well, how about you, Chip. *Danny: I like to dance with Barney. *Keesha: Thanks Everybody. *Jeff: Thanks for The Music *Barney: You're Welcome Jeff. *Jill: Thanks for coming Visiting us. *Kristen: Thanks for my song everyone. *Maria: I love Music. *Hannah: Best Music in the world. *Barney: Happin' dancin all day! I just love to play music video together. *Chip: Yeah, thanks for playing music video today, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome, Chip. It's fun to playing music video. I know you'll (music starts for I Love You) love to play music video. It's always fun to spend the day with all of you. *Kids: Oh, Barney. *Barney: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) *Barney and Kids: I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) "Playing Music Video with Friends" Previews *Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney Buddies Club Promo *More Barney Songs Trailer *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends In May Part By *Chuck e Cheese Cool to Learn *PBS Kids Barney & Friends Chef Jr *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - Beach Ad *Viewers Like You Thank You *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Verison) *Episode Title Card *Closing *Barney Says on Playing Music Video with Friends *Visit PBS Online At pbskids.org *End Credits *Barney & Friends In May Part By *Chuck e Cheese Cool to Learn *PBS Kids Barney & Friends Chef Jr *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - Beach Ad *Viewers Like You Thank You *PSB Kids *Universal Studios Florida A Day at the Park With Barney Promo *Let's Play School Trailer *Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer *What a World We Share Trailer *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation